


Best Seat in the House

by ThatFanwriter



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Also Matty cleaned up his act, Danny is impatient, M/M, Mechanic Steve McGarrett, Restaurant Owner Danny Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFanwriter/pseuds/ThatFanwriter
Summary: Danny is on his way to a meeting for his new restaurant when his car breaks down. He thinks the mechanics at work are being too slow about fixing it ("This is why I don't like Hawaii, everyone takes their sweet time doing everything. There is no concept of urgency!") Steve, owner of the garage Danny's car is at  decides to just give Danny a ride so he can quit his complaining.





	Best Seat in the House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlc17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlc17/gifts).



> jlc17 wanted a McDanno AU, I said I would have it be done last week and it would be around 600 words... Here it is, not on time or at that word count *awkward smile* I have trouble keeping my stories short, this was my best attempt XD
> 
> Thank you jlc17 for your amazing support <3

* * *

Steve stared as the man before him kept pacing the floor, he kept glancing at his team, as if it had been their fault his car broke down. Steve grimaced as the man slammed open his office door.

“How much longer?” Danny asked.

Steve looked up at the man before him, then back at the paperwork on his desk. He was never going to get any work done with this guy around. “The answer is the same as it was five minutes ago. This is a two-hour job. And we’re still on hour one.”

“Wouldn’t it go by faster if you were out there, helping the kid?” Danny jabbed his finger towards the Camaro.

“The _kid_ is my best mechanic. He and his team are on top of it.”

Danny shook his head. “I’m going to be late. _This_ is why I don't like Hawaii, everyone takes their sweet time doing everything. There is no concept of urgency!”

Steve stared at him, then partly to change the subject, and partly to prevent himself from yelling at his customer, he asked, “Where you goin?”

Dany stared back. “If you must know, I have a business meeting. It starts in 30 minutes.”

“Oh,” Steve gave Danny a once over then nodded, “makes sense.”

Danny’s stare turned hard, his brows knitting. He shifted his weight as he shrugged, “What? What makes sense?”

Steve shrugged back, pouting as he pointed at Danny's outfit, “The outfit. The tie.”

“What's wrong with my tie?”

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it.”

“You said _makes sense_ like there needs to be a reason for me to be wearing it.”

“Well, there is, the business meeting.”

Danny made a face. “That’s not why I’m wearing the tie.”

Steve didn’t understand “... it’s not?” He asked slowly. 

“No. I like the tie. I’m dressed like this because I want to be dressed like this.”

Steve thought about it. “Oh. Okay.” He refocused his attention on his papers.

There was a silence as Danny watched him. “What?” Danny finally asked.

Steve looked back up immediately. “You’re new to Hawaii right?”

“How could you tell?”

“Right. Well, we don’t really dress like that here.”

Danny leaned forward, giving Steve his once over. Cargo pants and an old faded tee. “Well, I wouldn’t wear what you're wearing to a business meeting. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go check on my car.” He turned to leave Steve’s office.

“That's—” Steve blurted out, Danny turned to him. He couldn’t think of anything to say other than _stop hounding my guys!_ He scratched his neck, buying time to think of something. “Where’s your meeting?”

“Uh, some shrimp truck place.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “And you still thought a tie was your best bet?” He kept going before Danny could answer. “What shrimp truck?”

Danny stared at Steve, “Kane...who...something.”

“Kamekonos?”

Danny pulled out his phone to double-check. “Yeah. You know it?”

“Yeah! Great place! Friends with the big man himself.”

Danny nodded. 

“It’s like a 20 minute drive from here. I can take you.” Steve stood up from his desk and started closing his files.

Danny stared, giving Steve another once over, this time a cautious one. “Why?”

Steve looked up at Danny, _cause it’ll get you to quit your bitching and moaning, and actually give Nahele and the guys a chance to work on your car in peace._ Steve gave him his best grin, “Cause it’s the Hawaii way.”

Danny’s eyes were still studying him. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch, my lunch break is coming up and I normally swing by Kamekona’s for it anyway.” Which was also the truth.

Danny looked back at the Camaro, “I used to be a cop you know.”

Steve’s grin fell, brows knitted, “Okay?”

“If I come back and the car’s been scrapped for parts…”

 _What a fuckin asshole! And people actually wonder why we don’t like haoles?_ Steve wanted to grab him by his stupid tie and punch him in his stupid face. Instead, he brought his grin back. “I can assure you that won’t be the case. I’m actually a veteran.” 

“Oh, what branch?”

Steve guided him out of the office and garage, towards his Mercury Marquis. “Navy Seals.”

“Ooh-rah.” Danny grunted, slighting raising his first into the air.

Steve blinked, glancing at Danny. “That’s the Marines…”

“Right.”

An awkward silence surrounded them as they got into the car. Steve waved off Nahele’s look of concern, _be back soon_ he mouthed.

“So… what brings you to Hawaii?” Steve asked as they pulled out of the lot.

“Um,” Danny threw him a cautious side-eye, “I’m opening a restaurant.”

“Really? Where?”

“Chinatown.” 

Steve quirked his brows, shifting in his seat as he adjusted to get a better look at Danny.

“It’s,” Danny shook his head, “it’s going to be an Italian place.”

“Oh… Interesting location.”

“Yeah, it’s— It’s gonna be a family business. My brother, uncle and pop and nephew.” 

“That’s pretty cool. Is that who you’re meeting with?”

“Some investors and the licensing people.”

“Why not meet at the restaurant?”

“It’s still under construction.”

They spent the rest of the car ride talking about Danny’s decision to open the restaurant. Steve learned that Danny’s family had rallied behind him and his decision to follow his daughter and his ex-wife to Hawaii and open a restaurant.

“And my brother, Matty, he’s really good with money and dealing with the business side of things. He and my nephew Eric are flying over next week. They’re moving here. My pops and uncle Vito, they’re uh, they’re gonna help more stateside, but they’re still going to stay with me for a bit while we get things up and running.”

Steve nodded as he parked his car, “And Vito wants to import the water?”

“Yeah, you know it’s important,” Danny said as he got out of the car.

Steve nodded, “And do your investors agree? I mean, that sounds like a lot of money, to fly that in.” He led Danny towards the Shrimp truck.

“It’s worth the cost! It’s— you’ll see.”

“Okay.” Steve grinned.

“McGarrett!” Kamekona greeted them, he wore a yellow shirt with his face on it. “Who's the haole?”

“Excuse me?” Danny asked, offended. 

“This is Danny Williams. He’s going to be opening a restaurant soon.”

Kamekona’s smile turned into a stern line, “Ah, new competition.”

“Well, unless you plan to start selling Italian, I think you're good.”

“I could branch out. I’m always looking to expand my area of expertise and merchandise.”

* * *

“You didn’t have to stick around,” Danny said as he sat down on a bench next to Steve. 

“Well,” Steve put his phone away, “How were you going to get back?”

Danny couldn’t help the small smile that perked up on his lips. “Thank you.” 

Steve grabbed some to-go orders for Nahele and his team and then Danny and him were on their way back to the garage.

Danny’s car was there waiting for him. All fixed.

They stared at it from inside the turned-off Marquis. Steve turned to Danny, he pulled out a napkin from the shrimp truck that he had folded into his pocket. “Here’s my number… In case you ever have car trouble again. Or, you need help with that restaurant.”

Danny took the napkin. Kamekona's shrimpified face was on one side. On the other was Steve’s number, carefully written in blue pen. He looked back at Steve. “Help?”

“With the renovations.”

“Oh, you're a carpenter now too?”

Steve grinned, “I’m a man of many talents.”

“Mhm.” Danny grinned back.

“And… it can get kind of rough on,” his eyes were on the tie again, “mainlanders. I have a lot of connections.”

“I’ll give you a call,” Danny said before opening the car.

Steve nodded as he followed Danny out of the car.

The call came three days later.

“You came.” Danny grinned wide as Steve entered the restaurant. Toolbox in hand. 

“Of course I came.” Steve scoffed. “I’m a man of my word.”

“I appreciate it.”

Steve looked around, “So this is the place.” It had potential, but in its current state, the place was a dump. 

“This is the place.” Danny nodded, then he turned as he heard footsteps running towards him. “And this” —He caught the little girl in his arms, she burst into laughter— “is Gracie, the real reason I’m here.” 

“Hi.” Steve grinned.

Breathless and all smiles, she looked up at Steve. “Is this him Danno?”

Steve smirked, eyebrows quirking as he looked at Danny.

“Yes,” Danny gave a flustered grin, “this is him. I told her how you were very nice to me my first week here.”

Steve grinned, struggling to pull his eyes away from Danny and back to Grace as he asked her, “And are you helping us today Gracie?”

“Yes.” She beamed.

“She is a designer in training, you see,” Danny explained.

Gracie nodded. 

“Ah.” Steve grinned.

“Steve is going to help us clear out this area, so we can have our next business meeting here.”

Gracie’s eyes widened as she looked at the piles of debris in the area Danny had pointed to. 

“He promised me the best seat in the house opening night,” Steve explained.

She gaped at him. “Next year?”

Steve looked at the mess, then at Danny. “He didn’t mention it was next year…”

“Didn’t I? Well, in all fairness, I called to ask who you could _recommend_ for a cheap yet reliable price. You’re the one who offered yourself up!”

Steve narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Grace, the imitator she was, did the same. They stared Danny down. 

“Okay. How about dinner tomorrow night? On me. You pick the place?”

Steve glanced at Gracie, who was encouraging him to say yes, then at Danny, studying his face. A small smile played on Steve’s face as he said “Okay.”

* * *

Danny whistled as he pulled up to the place, muttering, “You offer to pay and the guy picks the most expensive restaurant.” Shaking his head he went inside. 

“Danny!” Steve greeted him. _Perfect timing!_ He was on his way back from the bathroom. He nodded at the hostess, she replied with a grin as she let Danny in.

Danny glanced back at the hostess as he reached Steve. “Do you know everyone on this island?”

“Like I said, I have connections.”

“Connections?” He looked back at the hostess. She was pretty. Late 20s probably. “Like her?”

“Ye—” He saw Danny’s face, “Not like _that_!”

“Well, she certainly wants to connect with you.” 

Steve threw her a dismissive glance. 

“Nice, uh,” Danny looked around the restaurant, “nice place, looks a little expensive. You do realize I’m still in the process of opening my restaurant right? It’s in the uh” —he scratched his temple with his thumb— “what one would call the money pit stage.”

“I know the owner.” Steve shrugged, he turned to lead the way.

“Of course you do.”

“I’ve helped him out a couple of times. We’ll get a pretty good discount.”

“Ah.”

“Besides.” Steve stopped as they came to the deck. “ _This_ is why I chose the place.” He looked at Danny, smiling. “You’ve only been here a week, probably been too busy to sightsee.” He started walking, leading Danny up the deck and to a table at the end, the view was breathtaking. It overlooked the ocean and the city. A comforting breeze waved through them.

“Wow. Almost makes me hate the island a little less.”

Steve stopped walking, not facing Danny. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” He shot Danny a look. “Who doesn’t like Hawaii?”

“Me. Tsunamis, sand everywhere, the—”

“Zero concept of urgency?”

Danny winced, “I wanted to apologize for my behavior that day.”

“Really?” Steve asked as he started walking again. He sat down at the table. Best table in the whole restaurant. Best table in all of Hawaii probably. But he wasn’t going to tell Danny that. Didn’t want him to get upset over the competition. 

“My ex and I,” Danny said as he sat down, he took a second to admire the view. It really was breathtaking. “We had been arguing over the phone when the car broke down. She said it was a sign that my business was doomed and that I should just go back to Jersey.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.” Danny rolled his eyes. “But let’s not talk about her.” He looked at the view again. Wow. This was going to be where his daughter would get to grow up. Even if he hated island living, Grace sure seemed to be loving it.

“For the record, I think it’s a great idea, and you said you moved here for your daughter. How could you go back?”

Danny swung his attention back to Steve. “Thank you! Exactly.”

Steve nodded, his eyes landed on Danny’s tie. “Another reason you don’t like Hawaii, our inability to appreciate ties?” 

“Lemme ask you a question. Is that everyone or is that just you? Hating ties.”

“It’s everyone.”

“Ouch.” Danny readjusted his tie. 

“Hey, you ask me a question and I’ll tell you the truth.” 

“Wow.” Danny nodded. He looked down at the menu, then back up at Steve. “Okay.”

“Okay, as in you got another question?” Steve asked.

“What brought you to Hawaii? You look like a… _haole_ but you're obviously not. Not to your _connections_ anyway. So, what brought you to Hawaii?”

“A guy.” Steve answered almost too quickly, as if he just wanted Danny to know, realize, that aspect of him. He cleared his throat. “I mean… I grew up here. So, when my deployment ended, I already had half a mind to come back.” He eyed Danny cautiously, gauging his reaction, “There was a guy, we’d been on and off for a while and I heard he’d resettled on the island and I wanted to see if we could… you know have something real for once.”

“So… should I be worried right now?” Danny asked. Steve’s heart plummeted. Danny glanced around. “He the jealous possessive type? I don’t wanna show up to my meeting tomorrow with bruises. I mean you’re cute, but not cute enough to risk my business for. Sorry babe, gotta think about my future.”

Steve took a second to regather the pieces of his heart. A slow smile began to form on his face. “No. We… it didn’t work out. And that was— ages ago.”

“Good.”

“Yeah…”

After a second of silence, they both picked up their menus. Both stealing glances when they think the other isn’t looking. Danny couldn’t concentrate on the menu items. He’s read the chicken section ten times but all he could think about is Steve and _this_ , is it a date? Did he want it to be a date? It had been a long time since he’d been on a date, even longer since it had been with a guy. Despite the cool air, he could feel a burning in his cheeks, on the tip of his ears, in the pit of his stomach. 

“McGarrett!” Steve and Danny both jumped at the sound, so enthralled in their own spiraling thoughts to have noticed the older gentleman approaching their table, he was holding a candlestick.

“The owner,” Steve whispered to Danny. “Angelo, how are you?”

“Always good to see you McGarrett. I brought a candle for you and your date.”

“Oh,” Steve’s stammered, “it’s— it’s, we’re—uh—”

“Thank you.” Danny grinned at the owner, “I’m Danny.” He was trying hard to not concentrate on Steve. He was sure Steve’s face was just as red as his. He didn’t want to read into that. He focused his thoughts on the restaurant.

“I’m Angelo. The owner.”

“Angelo, I’m opening my own restaurant in the coming year. I’d love to connect with you.” he couldn’t help the side glance he gave Steve, trying to go back to their banter and not the awkward mess they had stumbled into. _See I can connect too,_ he tried to convey with playfulness in his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he succeeded. Steve just stared back. “Um,” Danny looked back at Angelo, “I’d like to hear what it’s been like for you to start a restaurant here. Maybe you can offer me some advice?”

Angelo glanced at Steve, as if to ask for his take on the matter. Steve was still red, his hand half-covering his face. He nodded yes.

“I’ll have a server bring over my card.” Angelo grinned.

“Thank you.” Danny smiled back as Angelo left.

They stared at the candle, the flame danced with the wind. 

Danny couldn’t stand the silence. “So this is your date spot?”

Steve stayed silent.

“I get it.” Danny shrugged. “Great view. Nice restaurant. You get a discount. Bit of a cheapskate move, to be honest. Not like the other person wouldn’t know you didn’t pay full price though. I know, though. Top it all off, I’m actually the one paying so…”

Steve opened his mouth but he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say yet. Yes, it was his date spot. But that wasn’t why he brought Danny there. It was so he could see the sights. Right? “It’s…” he struggled for words “Hawaii.” Danny squinted his eyes. Steve tried again. “I— who said this was a date? Why are we even— it’s— you were… Danny.”

“Wow,” Danny nodded. “You make some really great points…”

Steve tensed his jaws

“Relax. I never said I objected to this being a date, did I?”

Steve’s brain nearly shut down. He turned to look at the ocean as he processed the information. “Oh.”

Not the reaction Danny was hoping for. He immediately started back peddling. “That doesn’t mean this has to be anything. I’m just— you—and, well—then, so— you know.”

“Yeah, totally. Great points.” Steve was grinning. “So. This a date then?"

Danny grinned despite himself. "If you play your cards right."

Steve answered with a smirk that burned Danny hotter than he thought possible. 

Slowly they each looked back at their menu. Now that Danny could actually process what he was reading, he couldn't help that his mind wandered back to his own restaurant as he looked at the pricing of the options. He looked around. The place was packed. Would he be able to get that many people into his restaurant? 

"Yes." Steve pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes? Yes, what?"

"You’re thinking about your restaurant. Wondering if it'll ever get this big, right?

“Yeah.”

“It will.”

“How— you barely even know me. How could you possibly be so sure about that?”

“Because you’re very stubborn.” He held his hands up in response to Danny’s face. “From what I saw in my garage, and Kamekona’s, and yesterday…” 

“It mattered where you put the—” 

“It was garbage, we were gonna throw it all out anyway! But you didn't want it on the floor. It _had_ to be on the tables.”

“I didn't want the floors to get scratched.”

“That doesn't even make any sense. You're still in the early stages of renovation. You think your floor is gonna get through it unscathed, untouched? And what, you care more about the floor than your tables?”

“We’re putting down tarps, for stuff that might damage the floors. And we're changing the tables.”

Steve made a face. “Those are good tables. Why—” 

“I think you started off trying to compliment me,” Danny cut him off, “but so far you’re not doing a great job.” He shook his head. “This doesn't bode well for the date…” 

“Well, hold on a minute.” Steve held up his hand. “I did. I was. You're stubborn.”

“Ah. What a beautiful compliment. Thank you. The emotions are overwhelming me.”

“Where did I put the stuff, on the tables or floor?”

“Tables.”

“And did you end up getting to you’re meeting on time on Monday? Yes, I took you.”

“Yeah…”

“See.” Steve grinned. “Date saved.”

Danny stared at him “That only proves that you're a schmuck who does my bidding.”

“No.”

“Kind of.”

“Okay, fine don’t take the compliment.”

“Oh no, I'll take the compliment.” 

Steve huffed, “Well you—”

“Are you two ready to order?” A young lady cut him off. Both men quickly turned to their menus again. 

“Um…” Danny looked up at Steve.

“Can you give us a few more minutes?” Steve asked.

“Sure no problem.” She smiled.

“What are you getting?” Steve asked as she walked away.

“I don’t know Steven, I’ve only just started looking at the menu.”

“We’ve been looking at it for like five minutes.”

Danny shot him a look. “What are you getting?”

Steve looked at the menu some more, “I don’t know yet.”

Danny rolled his eyes, grinning despite himself, as he looked back at the menu. 

Danny isn’t sure how they made it to Steve's bed. He was too focused on Steve's mouth on him, and his on Steve, to even realize when they went from pushing photo frames off the desk to climbing up the stairs. He's pretty sure Steve had carried him up, his legs wrapped around Steve's torso, liking the new height difference as they made out. 

“What about hickies?” Steve suddenly asked.

“What?” Danny's eyes were fluttering, he couldn't concentrate on multiple things like Steve could.

“You said you didn’t want to show up to your meeting tomorrow covered in bruises. What about hickies?”

“Hard no.”

“Okay…" Steve looked at Danny's chest. The only thing he hadn't ripped off him was the tie. "Only where they won’t see then.”

When Steve dropped Danny off at the restaurant the next day, the investors and licensors noticed. 

"Did your car break down again?" One of them asked, pointing at Steve. Steve waved a hello.

"Uh, yeah." Danny said, he looked over at Steve and couldn't help the grin that came to his face. "Steve is going to bring it over for me." From where it had been left parked at the restaurant the night before, completely forgotten until that morning. 

"You should get your money back on the lease." Another person recommended.

Danny nodded absentmindedly, eyes still on Steve as he drove away. Maybe Hawaii wouldn't be so bad after all.

Eight months later, Danny made good on his promise. Steve sat at the best table in the house opening night. Though Danny explained why it was the best table—something about distances from the kitchen, bathroom, and entrance—Steve was sure that it was the best table because he was sitting across from Danny and Gracie.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I always appreciate comments and feedback!! 
> 
> [Like this story? Check out what I'm working on :) ](https://thatfanwriter.tumblr.com/post/186370327463/what-im-working-on)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/EV_Peralez), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/evperalez_thatwriter/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/evperalez_thatwriter), [Medium](https://medium.com/@evperalez). Discord: ThatFanwriter EV #3015.


End file.
